Mirrored perfection
by Usagikun1
Summary: Shameless one shot I wrote for a friend over I.M. Features Kid and Crona in a steamy shower scene. Boy x Boy, yaoi goodness, if you no likey ze yaoi I would not read it.


Crona bunched his knuckles against the pristine and foggy glass walls as he stood in the shower. Unlike in other houses where it would have been set up against a wall or in some corner the shower was placed in the very center for symmetries sake. Like a doll preserved in a sealed glass case the thin pink haired boy moaned a little as the pressure and heat of the rushing water spraying from the nozzle massaged his shoulders and head. When Ragnarok was in his body the only think he felt in life was a cold heavy sensation that always crawled beneath his skin and gave his appearance a gaunt pale look. His new blood though did not block sensations, nor did it cut his body off from the outside world be it good or ill.

He felt flushed as for the first time in ages he could feel the sheer pleasure that only an expensive shower head could provide, teasing and coaxing reactions out of him that he had never before experienced.

In this little container in the center of the shower room he was lost in the steam, barely able to focus on anything else as his eyes welled in welcoming response. Everything was so new to him lately. Even though he dearly missed his friend he couldn't help but feel joy at being able to...well...feel things. Everything from a blade of grass against his bare feet to the soapy suds running down the length of his slender body was a new gift, a new lease on life.

He was surprised at his good fortune though. Kid whom he had barely shared two words with had fought for his father to let Crona stay at his own mansion after Lord Death banned him from the DWMA. He couldn't blame Death for doing that after all the trouble he had caused, and it was warming to his heart that his friends all fought for him to stay. The very fact that he had friends at all had made his eyes water a bit before he turned around and let the powerful stream work on his back. As he turned he saw someone there, though whomever it was was concealed behind the fog of his own windowed glass. He couldn't help but give a little yelp and cover the important areas. How long had this person been there?

"you seemed to be enjoying yourself" The familiar voice of kid called from over the rushing sound of the water.

"k...kid..." he said sheepishly, cupping himself with one hand and finding it uncomfortably stimulated from the shower and tried to use the other hand to reach for the faucet to turn it off. Too his shock and alarm kid opened the door in his iconic attire and walked in under the turret of the water.

"wait...you'll get wet...your clothes will get all wet and messed up and I don't know if I can handle getting your dry cleaning done cause I don't really have any money and I don't know how to handle this..." kid stopped him with one finger on his the rambling boys lips the look in his sultry golden eyes

The water pored over Kids nice suit as they stood close together. Uncomfortably close from Crona's perspective and he had no real way of backing up since they were walled in by glass.

"you want to know what my favorite thing in the world is?"

He asked this in Crona's ear as he was plastered against the window, he could hear his body rubbing noisily against the glass. Even with the deafening sound of the shower each syllable of the teasing whisper was heard perfectly by the son of Medusa.

"Mirrors..." he said with a snap of his fingers, the foggy condensation shifted to a perfect reflective surface, showing their predicament on all sides. Kid standing there in his black and white stylized suit soaked with hot water and his hair plastered on his head as he pressed the smaller and totally nude pink haired boy against the wall. The reflection repeated itself on all sides like an endless tunnel, even where the drain was had taken on a reflective quality

"K...kid...I'm...I'm not wearing any..." he flushed and his breath hitched as one finger trailed up his hip to his side, the teasing pass sent waves of sensations he had never before even imagined. His ill concealed shaft jumped in his cupped hand. The other hand that had silenced him ran over the pink haired boys rosy cheek with his palm and used its thumb to wipe off a tear

"do you know why?" he continued, clearly not concerned about the others nudity or that he was making his new guests body react in all kinds of new ways.

He shook his head. What did mirrors have to do with the embarrassment he felt. No one ever saw him like this besides Ragnarok, and even he didn't see him with flushed skin and throbbing erections. His body seemed to know what was going on more then even he did, as it moved to give more access to kids examining hand as he trailed his midriff and abdomen

"With a mirror..." he said, using the hand on Crona's face to move it to look at the wall next to them, making him see his face beat red and his body writhing more and more as Kid covered him against the wall "...anything can become symmetrical...no matter the flaws and imperfections...the mirror shows that they are just part of something bigger and even more flawless..." his mouth moved closer to Crona's ear, making him watch in the mirror "...even more perfect..."

Crona moaned and pressed his hands against the damp suit as Kid took his earlobe in his mouth and teased it with his teeth.

"K...kid...I...I don't know...I can't handle...what...nnngh..." His eyes grew blurry as his struggle waned. the way his lobe was treated with succulent care, each little nip and prod of his teeth and tongue nearly made those watery eyes roll. The hand that was covering himself up was starting to grip the member of its own volition, and it wasn't until Kids own hand wrapped around his and helped him with his...massaging...that he became aware of it.

Crona's eyes opened wide when that wonderfully naughty mouth moved down from his ear to tease the flesh of his exposed neck. The boy moaned at the way the demigod seemed to devour him, nibbling and suckling each and every inch of his neck, it made the warmth of the shower's water feel like nothing in comparison.

His hand wanted to vigorously stroke himself from all this stimulus, but the other would only allow him to go painfully slow, guiding his hand along it such an agonizing way that he had gone weak in the knees and had lost control of his hips.

He could see all this loss of self control in the mirror, the scene of Kid working his body into a frenzy repeated in the reflection over and over, a tunnel of seduction

"k...kid...s...what ar...e..."

Kid moved Crona's hand away from his own member and allowed himself full access to it, teasing the soft yet hard tip with his thumb when he took Crona's mouth for his own.

He timed it just for that moment cause Crona's lips had opened up in the most delicious moan and it allowed him to get his tongue deep inside the crevice of that wonderful boy's mouth.

Crona lost all ability to stand at that kiss, slumped against the wall and clinged to kids shoulders. He couldn't think with a kiss like that, he felt like he was being devoured whole. The painful teasing of his manhood wasn't helping, it felt ready to explode from the pressure but whatever it wanted to do Kid was keeping it from going all the way, just teasing it enough that he was on the brink of climaxing.

When kid broke the kiss he was gasping for air, tears streaming down his face from the overload of sensations. He couldn't take much more of this, and neither could all his reflected doppelgangers in the mirrors. The expression they had was hungry and foreign to what he was used to seeing, which was sad and lonely.

"Your expression..." Kid said lightly as he trailed down to Crona's heaving chest "...its beautiful" and with a teasing smirk he took a taunt nipple between his lips and began to nip and suckle it. Crona hugged onto Kid for dear life, craning his neck up and hissing in pleasure. No matter where he looked he saw his rapturous expression and it confused him. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying it but he didn't really know what "it" was.

His muscles danced and bunched as the shinigami's mouth trailed his abdomen. Each caress of his hands and lips was agonizing torture that was also bliss at the same time. His shaft hurt it throbbed so much, and Kid kept it on the verge of climax without letting it actually happen. His legs were jelly now, the only thing keeping him up was those shaking thin arms of his. Crona could not speak now. The only thing he could utter was moans and gasps that were music to Kids ears.

"You are all mine Crona..." Kid said as the over stimulated boy slumped over his shoulder and clawed at the back of his coat. "All mine..." he maneuvered and put the limp Crona on his knees, his hand never leaving the throbbing shaft. Now Kid was behind him and holding Crona by the chin so that he can see himself flushed and aching for release

"tell me that your mine...tell me...and I'll let you cum..." he gave a teasing squeeze the made Crona groan out and squeeze some tears out of his welling eyes. His toes curled in the warm water as he tried to nod, he would say anything to come down from this agonizing pleasure, it was driving him half mad.

"no...I want you to say it..."

Crona shuddered and leaned his head back. He had to do something, Kid made him feel like he was going to melt.

"I'm...I...I can't..."

"say it..." Kid said with a nip at Crona's slender neck

"I'm yours...please...let me...I'll do anything..."

"I will let you this time...since your new...but you must beg me to let you cum...scream it out if you have too..."

Crona flushed and shook his head "but...but what if someone hears ..." he hitched his voice as the hold on his sensitive area grew tight. Kid moved Crona's head back to looking at himself in the mirror again and said "Let them hear...you are mine now...so beg me to let you cum..."

"K..id..." Crona was embarrassed for seeing himself like this, kneeling nude while the other was clothed behind him, his body reacting like it never had as the shinigami's hand worked his cock and held his chin at the same time. but as he bit his lip and tried to say he couldn't handle this, that he could deal his body reacted for him

"KID! PLEASSEE" he choked out "PLEASE...LET...Me...me...m..."

"Let you what? What do you wan't me to let you do?"

"Let me cum..." he said with fresh tears...

"Louder..." he purred as he quickened his hand

The pleasure did the work for him as he squealed out the sentence with his climax. His body writhed as for the first time his cum shot out on the shower room floor and on the mirrors. He was raked with pleasure with each spurt and it didn't stop until he felt like he had gone totally dry even soaking wet in the shower.

He breathed and slumped against kid, shuddering gasps as kid petted the former Demon swords man against him.

"There you go...you and I are going to have such fun together...because this is only a taste of what kind of things I can make you feel..."

Crona didn't know if he could handle anything else, but he was far too spent to say it


End file.
